Solitary Glimpses
by fierysuzaku
Summary: Nothing but mere glimpses, short fragmented memories to treasure to ponder upon.


**1. **_**Disconnection and Silent Tears**_** (Home- Aiza Seguerra) **

You watch the sceneries pass in a blur, an unusual blend of blinking lights and snow.

A memory.

Distant, beautiful and painfully sweet.

"_**I love you." **_

The memory lingers as more recollections come.

Private moments and touches.

They are forever engraved into your very being and soul.

A familiar tone rings again, incessant and loud, you force yourself not to answer because you know who's calling and answering it would make it all the more painful because there's a small chance you might not get to see him again.

The ringing continues and you clench your fists tightly as your fingers itch to reach for him even for that single goodbye.

It stops.

You sigh in both relief and bitter disappointment.

_Make up your mind. _you tell yourself.

You're nearing the airport and somehow you just wish to turn this damn taxi around and go back and stay because he loves you and you _finally_ realize you love him back. That's all that really mattered.

But you can't because you're still bound by certain things that you can never let go of. Your father needs you and you can't do anything but go on that plane and leave because you're his only son and he's your father. There shouldn't be any more reasons other than that.

You've reached your destination and your phone rings once more.

You answer this time but say nothing.

"I'll wait for you." His words held enough conviction to give you strength.

"Don't." You could feel a lump forming in your throat because you both know the consequences of this trip.

"I will." His tone still as stubborn as ever.

You say nothing, afraid that anything you say might shatter the last remnants of composure you have.

"I'm not letting you go."

Your teeth clench in response because you want nothing more than be trapped in his arms forever.

"Come back home, Ritsu."

The conversation ends with a tell tale beep of disconnection as silent tears fall.

"Okay." You whisper back, howling winds muffle your voice into mock silence.

**-END-**

* * *

><p><strong>2. <strong>_**A Summary of Events **_**(Gotta Be Somebody – Nickleback)**

You often wonder why you're doing this.

One night stands and empty relationships are getting old and you seem to turning into nothing but a walking statue with each passing day.

You wonder if time really do heal all wounds because you still feel the familiar sting whenever you glance upon a certain book or even see the color of vibrant green.

Your heart still wants what it can never have.

Before you knew it, you let yourself be carried away and you find yourself a little bit better and a little less alone. You wonder if it was because you actually start being social and interacting with the outside world again or was it that because you're finally getting over him.

You think it was a little bit of both but you're still not sure.

Soon, you got yourself a job and position only to find out that it was the kind of work that would test your patience to the tether and make you think on the 'what if'.

_Your life's no shoujo manga._ You tell yourself this every time you imagine yourself meeting a familiar pair of vibrant greens and the all too sweet words of 'I love you'. You stop yourself every time you dare venture upon long blurred memories of your first and only love.

A boy.

Beautiful and innocent.

Eyes of vibrant emerald and cheeks of rosy hue.

_Ritsu._

_He's long gone and there's no way are you going to have him. So, stop it already._ You never notice you had repeated the thought like a mantra for 10 years. You only notice how you continue to do the exact opposite. You never stopped loving him.

Then one day, like a destined scene in one of your edited mangas you meet him once more, only you find him a bit older, a bit sharper and hostile, no longer the blushing boy in high school. Yet, he is still the person you fell in love and still love.

You resolved to have him and never let him go because you finally have something you want happen and it will be a cold day in hell if you're going to let him walk away from your life again.

You kiss him. The familiar taste of him and the all too heart pounding rush of electricity and adrenaline mix within you.

Suddenly, you feel like you're in high school all over again and foolish enough to believe in soul mates and true love where you hold hands, care, and love each other till the ends of time.

_He's the one._

You're never going to let him run away.

Hell, you'll run after him if you had to.

He is Ritsu after all, he is and always will be worth it.

**-END-**

* * *

><p><strong>3. <strong>_**Waiting for Three Magic Words**_** (I'd Come for You – Nickleback)**

A memory.

One stupid reaction forming a series on unfortunate events.

One little mistake, enough to shatter your heart and his faster than the speed of light.

Regret.

Bitterness.

Nothing but the desire to go back. Nothing but the insane want to know and explain because for the first time in your life you've never felt so frustrated and broken.

_He's gone. _The realization alone was enough to send you into the darkest depths of misery and helplessness.

Days passed.

You continued to search and your fervor never dare waver or fade.

_Where are you, Ritsu?_ You wanted to scream and rave as you scour the streets for him, but didn't, because a part of you is already telling how stupid and useless it already was.

Then, you heard the news about a rich kid with a pretty fiancée leaving to study abroad. Just when you thought you couldn't fall and break any further, you found yourself sinking deeper into the abyss as pieces of your heart crumble like a dilapidated wall. The true taste of defeat is a bitter pill to swallow.

_It's time to get over him._

The years passed by like a fast forwarding movie, with emotions long repressed you catch nothing but speed and brief glimpses of the real picture. Yet, sometimes you still wish to rewind and come back to that one moment that was basically the stepping stone to your _very_ fucked up life.

Then, for some unknown reason life decided to stop messing with you for a while and give you this one chance.

He's back and you suddenly find yourself running back to him.

"I love you." The words spill so easily from your lips now. It was quite a twist, you being open to your declarations while he constantly pushes you away. Constantly trying to sever the ties Fate had bound between you once more. It was high school all over again. Only in reverse.

You love him and you'd do anything for him. You conclude as you wait for those three magic words.

The weeks pass so painfully slow, you couldn't help but wonder when will he finally realize and let you come back into his heart. You could only watch from the sidelines, as he lived through the troubles and joys of life. You're right there, just within an arm's reach but you can't go on further because are just some lines you can't willfully cross and crash into.

You wait for those three words, you wait for the path to his heart to mend, you countdown the last remaining days because you want nothing more but to relish in the moment where you become his and he become yours.

Permanently this time.

**-END-**

* * *

><p><strong>4. <strong>_**Last Goodbye**_** (If Today was your Last Day – Nickleback)**

"Onodera."

You turn to him, a scowl marring your features as you dare meet those deep dark eyes. Your heart clenches ever so predictably while your breathing escalate more than normal.

"W-What?" you stammer out cursing the nervous tone you always seem to develop whenever you two are alone.

"Do you love me?" it was familiar question, something you've heard echo within your ears like a resounding gong for more almost a year since you started your career as a shoujo manga editor.

"No. How many times do I have to tell you! I don't love you." You punctuate and emphasize, your voice rising in tone as your cheeks grew heated and red. Your chest heaved from the familiar outburst as your heart threatens to burst from the outright lie.

He looks at you, his eyes captivating and dark that you couldn't help but get lost in them as you always have. He moves in, your eyes shut in reflex and anticipation for that moment where he'll denounce your words with a fiery kiss.

You wait.

He leans in, whispering the words that seemed to have made the world stop and your heart give into a fluttering halt.

He leaves. His back turning away and his figure fading in the distance as you could only stand and stare at the event that took place.

The lone winds howl, breaking you from the shock as things finally settled into grim realization.

"_**Goodbye, Ritsu." **_

Tears spill.

Your heart crumbles bit by bit as you suddenly break into a run while the words echo in your head. Like a painful dagger lodged in your chest you felt yourself fighting and wishing to turn back time.

_I'm sorry. _You wonder how many times are you going to say that to him, how many times are you going to clutch as his clothes as you plead for another chance.

_I didn't mean it._ The words keep on playing like broken record with each sentence punctuated with a tone of regret and pain.

You saw him.

Alone and waiting for a train on the opposite direction from home.

"Takano!" you could almost feel your lungs give out as you miraculously reach him with yourself wheezing like an asthmatic.

"What do you want, Onodera?" he tone was flat, emotionless as you look up to meet his blank expression.

"I – I – " the words refuse to budge, as you desperately try to say the words that you both long for.

"You don't have to force yourself." He cut you off as he watches you struggle like a fish out of water.

"I'm not." You contest as you tighten the grip on his shirt.

"My train's here."

"I love you." The words spill like water from a broken dam.

"I love you."

"I love you."

You lost count on how many times you've uttered the words, you only hear yourself muttering them as more hot tears spill from your eyes.

"Don't go." You beg and your pride just crumbled into dust.

"Please don't go." You gasp out, your throat suddenly feeling so itch and dry.

"Masamune, please."

_Please don't let me be too late._ You mentally beg as you try to search for that flicker of emotion in those dark eyes.

You got nothing, it was almost akin to holding on to a statue, hard and unmoving.

Your hands shake as you hesitantly let him go.

"I'm too late then." You voice cracks as you pasted on a broken smile.

"I – I guess I should be going. Goodbye, Masamune." You turn around and walk away, hoping to hear the sound of rushing footsteps.

Nothing. Nothing but the sound of your slowly breaking heart.

"Do you always give up that easily?" you stop at the words as you turn back with hesitation, almost afraid of what is to come.

He's walking towards you and could feel your heart skipping in elation with every step taken.

You say nothing, too afraid to continue.

"Because, I've waited for you for a year and you give up just like that?" his tone was getting angrier by the second but you let him because you deserve it.

"Why, Ritsu? Do you enjoy playing with me like some chew toy?"

"You were never a chew toy." You suddenly catch yourself but it was too late.

"When what am I to you?" he asked in challenge, daring you to seal this conversation.

"You're a lot of things." You answer only to earn a glower.

"Don't half-ass this."

"You're the only guy I fell in love with and still do." The words lacked the fervor, they were low and could have easily carried by the wind if one doesn't listen in carefully, you await his reply.

"No more running away. No more half-assed feelings. No more, you hear me, Ritsu." His eyes were burning now, searing into your very soul as he crossed the remaining distance between you.

"No more." You nod, as you allowed yourself to be washed away once more with his kiss.

**-END-**

* * *

><p><strong>5. <strong>_**Moments in the Rain**_** (She Will be Loved – Maroon 5)**

You and he were caught in the middle of rain with no umbrella in sight for a number of three times, each one ending with you being in his arms and in his apartment.

One, was when his much awaited confession from you got drowned out by the heavy rains that had the worst of timings.

The second was when you were rushing to deliver a manuscript that you completely forgot your umbrella at the printers.

"_**I thought you had an umbrella." He commented in his usual tone while you stutter in response.**_

"_**I-I did! I j-just forgot it at the printers!"**_

"_**Idiot." He sighed, suddenly grabbing and encasing your hand in a steady grip as you and he ran through the deluge like kids laughing.**_

"_**We're going to get sick stupid Takano!" it was all you could say as you got caught in the moment and couldn't help but laugh along only to be silenced by his warm lips.**_

"_**Don't worry Ritsu, I'll take care of you." He said wearing that all too smug grin of his. **_

The third time was when you willing ran out of the rain in reflex to catch his cat when it unexpectedly decided to jump out of its owner's arms.

"_**Stupid cat! What are you doing here in the rain?" you said in exasperation while the feline did nothing but mewl and curl up in your warm arms making you sigh at the action only turn and meet a pair of dark eyes watching you in mild amusement.**_

"_**Takano-san, you should be more careful with your cat." You scold him while Sorata purred in agreement. A chuckle escaped from his lips as he walked towards you already wet from the rain as well.**_

"_**Thanks for saving him then." He leaned in closer making you blush and hold the cat tighter like your only shield against him. **_

"_**I-It's no big deal. Let's go. Cats hate the rain." You replied as you tried to make a quick exit.**_

"_**Pity. I'm starting to like to rain." He said while you blush to the tips of your ears.**_

_**You stay like that, your hurried steps of escape followed by his.**_

"_**I thought you weren't good with cats." He said rather randomly as you pause in your steps, wondering how he found that little detail out.**_

"_**I'm not." You denied nothing as you resumed your journey back to your apartment.**_

"_**Really, Sorata seems quite taken to you." He observed in an amused tone that made you react in reflex.**_

"_**What are you implying?" you snap only to freeze when you found him far too close for comfort.**_

"_**T-Takano – " you never got finish whatever sentence you tried to construct when you found your chin tilted for your lips to meet his. **_

"_**Nothing at all." He smirks at you daring you to continue.**_

**-END-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is my first fic in this fandom so I apologize if the characters display any OCness as well as those grammar errors possibly lying around. The little stories are inspired by the random songs in one of my playlist. I kinda just realized how much Nickelback I have playing in there. But anyway, it wrote these as an outlet, I have more than enough writing projects waiting for me and I can't focus if I keep on thinking about these two.

So I hope you like this. Thank you for reading and please review, I would really appreciate it. ^-^

**P.S.** This is nothing but a standard disclaimer. I own **NOTHING** but my artistic freedom and soul!


End file.
